


Morning

by WildFire35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absolute fluff, Art, Beautiful, Drawing, Embarrassed Sam, Emotionally Hurt Sam, F/M, Fluff, Jess is alive, Jessica Loves Sam, Jessica Moore Draws Sam Winchester, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Pre-Series, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sam Has Self-Esteem Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Sam Winchester, Sketching, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Stanford Era, Supportive Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFire35/pseuds/WildFire35
Summary: Jess sketches Sam as he sleeps. When he wakes up, he is embarrassed, but Jess is determined to show him the beauty that she sees, even though he doesn't see it in himself.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write another fluff fic, so here we are! I love the thought of Jess and Sam being happy together, so I cobbled together this piece, which I hope makes your day a little brighter!

Several quick strokes with the charcoal outlined his jaw. A few more became his eyebrows and nose. A frenzy of drawing turned into the dark halo of hair that surrounded his face as he slept.

Jess was sitting by the open window in Sam's dorm room, her legs tucked beneath her on a cushion as she drew. A canvas lay before her on the ground, now covered with charcoal lines. She set down the pencil and took a sip from her coffee mug as she watched the morning light slant over her model's face. In sleep he looked so innocent, so happy. This was her favorite time to draw him. Setting her mug beside her, she drew a couple more lines on the canvas, outlining his limbs which were splayed out, tangled in the sheets at crazy angles as if he had fallen asleep the second he had jumped into bed. 

As Jess put the finishing touches on the portrait, Sam started to wake up, curling and yawning, his lanky physique stretching. Jess stood up and padded barefoot across the room toward him, sitting on the bed next to him and brushing his soft hair off of his forehead. Sam opened his eyes, revealing the chocoalte irises that melted Jess's heart, before giving her a sweet, sleepy grin.

"Mornin, Jess", he said, stretching and running his hands through his rumpled hair.

"Mornin, Sam", Jess imitated, stressing her southern drawl. Sam smiled sleepily, and Jess giggled as he pulled her into a hug, pressing her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. 

"Why are you up so early, couldn't sleep?", Sam breathed into her ear as he played with her hair.

"Hmmmmm. I woke up and just had to draw. The inspiration was overwhelming", Jess said, turning around so she was facing Sam. As she watched, his sweet smile fell.

"Jess, did you draw me again?", Sam asked. He looked away from her, his bangs falling over his eyes.

"Yes", Jess said reaching to brush away his hair. Sam shook her hand away.

"You know I don't like the pictures of me", he said quietly. Jess tilted his chin up until he was looking at her again. His cheeks were a rosy pink, and he kept flicking his gaze away.

"Samuel Winchester, you are beautiful. And I will tell you every morning until you believe me", Jess said, leaning in and kissing him. Sam blushed even more and ducked his head.

"It just breaks my heart that you don't see the beauty I do", Jess whispered. And they lay together for the rest of the morning, cuddled together. The slanting light crossed the room, over their bodies entwined together in the bed, and Sam was content to lie there with Jess. Because even if he didn't see the beauty in himself, Jess did. And for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are treasured gifts! If you liked this, also consider checking out some of my other work (I suggest Movie Night, another sickly sweet fic). Thanks for reading you awesome person, you!  
> -WildFire35


End file.
